


The World Of Olytha

by ButtxrflyBandage



Category: Original Work
Genre: But we'll get there, Fantasy, Honestly I don't know how to tag this yet, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtxrflyBandage/pseuds/ButtxrflyBandage
Summary: Michael and Alicia have been friends since before they can even remember. They have always believed in what others deemed impossible and now they are bout to explore it, possibly even live in it.





	1. Prologue

My name is Michael Prescott, I'm nine years old, and magic is real. My parents don't believe, but that's okay. My best friend, Alicia Vasquez, knows more than all of us combined. She's the one who showed me magic.

We know things others don't want to believe and that's okay. Adults aren't supposed to believe in magic. If they say they do they're liars. Unless they can show you magic. But most can't.

My aunt Wendy showed Alicia and me magic one time. That's why we like her. She doesn't scold us for believing and she doesn't lie to us like most adults.

But aunt Wendy doesn't understand. Doesn't understand why all this is so important to us. To her magic is just a part of how the world is. Nothing more, nothing less. But she's wrong. It's so much more than anyone could ever imagine.

\----

My name is Michael Prescott and I am fourteen years old. My parents think I'm too old to believe in magic. They say it's silly childish nonsense but they're wrong. It's real and they are missing out on so much. I feel sorry for them.

I won't let them take away what matters most to me and Alicia. No matter what I will always believe in magic because it exists. How could it not? I've seen it, so has Alicia. Alicia even knows how to do it!

I promise to never not believe.

\----

My name is Michael Prescott and I am sixteen years old.

Magic. Does. NOT. Exist.

\----

My name is Michael Prescott, I am twenty years old, and boy, was sixteen year old me wrong.


	2. Alcohol, Sleepovers, And Grad School

There's blood pooling beneath her hands where she's putting pressure on a wound. Her vision is starting to blur. She realizes she's scared. And that it hurts more than she imagined. Dying, that is.

She's trying to hold on, trying to fight. But it hurts. And she's getting weaker. She knows she's not going to survive this. Her friends didn't and neither will she. Her eyes finally close and her breath slows until her chest is no longer moving at all.

But then she's standing on the sidewalk. Somewhere in New York? And she's better than fine. She pulls her hands from her pockets (why were they in her pockets?) and stares at them for a moment. There should be blood on her hands. She should be dead. But there's not, and she's not.

And then everything's normal. She continues walking, hands sliding back into her pockets. There's no memory of death. She's just Alicia Vasquez, and she's heading to her best friend's birthday party.

Maybe that's for the better.

\----

Alicia was sat on Michael's couch drinking whatever was in the nondescript red solo cup. She was pretty sure it was whiskey, but her taste buds were shot and she didn't care enough to check. She was drunker than she had been in a while and she felt like shit.

Drinking always made her feel like shit, but she always did it anyway. Well, actually it didn't always make her feel that bad. When she was drinking wine she felt like she was on top of the world and could fuck anyone without consequence.

The people had left hours ago so, Alicia was all alone excluding Michael who was most likely in his room. The place was a mess, but she really didn't give that fact a single thought. The only things on her mind were drinking and how shitty the world was. She'd most likely help clean up tomorrow if she had time, but that was for future Alicia to worry about.

Alicia stood on her wobbly legs, stumbling to Michael's bedroom. Michael was laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling when she got there.

When he looked up and saw Alicia he gave a bright smile. "Hey, you!" he slurred.

Alicia didn't respond, just threw herself belly first onto the bed next to him. "Remind me why we drink again?"

"Because it makes me feel good and reminds you how shitty the world is?" Michael asked with a smile as he patted Alicia's back.

Alicia groaned. "I already know how shitty the world is," she complained.

"Drink wine then," he suggested, amusement in his tone.

Alicia laughed. "Wine me would seduce _you_ , Michael. No thanks."

"Yeah, no thanks." he agreed with a laugh.

\----

That morning Alicia awoke with a start. Her eyes widened when she looked at the clock. 12:08 pm. "Shit, shit, shit." she breathed, scrambling out of bed and falling to the floor.

Her grad school interview was exactly eight minutes ago and. She. Was. Screwed.

Alicia moved onto her feet before making it over to Michael's closet. They were practically the same size so, wearing a pair of his pants with her shirt wouldn't look too noticeably different. They'd most likely just be slightly small on her given how skinny he is.

Once she finished getting dressed she moved back over to the bed. "Wake up! I'm late and you're _going_ to be late." She reached to shake Michael awake to which he grumbled. "Go away."

Alicia reached to massage her temples in some attempt to calm her pounding headache. "Just get up, Michael. I swear to god."

"Noooo," Michael practically whined.

"Fine. Be late. I don't have time to drag you out of bed this time." Alicia turned to leave the bedroom.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay." he finally relented, groaning as he pushed himself out of bed.

The floor was practically a minefield with empty cups and miscellaneous trash on the floor, but Alicia managed to get through mostly unscathed, but not without more than a few curses. She pulled on her shoes and pushed her sunglasses onto her face before making her way out of the house while Michael stumbled his way to the shower.

Alicia unlocked her car, getting in before slamming the door shut which she immediately regretted as it made her head hurt even more. She groaned, momentarily placing her head on the steering wheel.

She then turned on the car, backing out of the driveway. Hopefully, she hadn't just ruined her chances of getting into a nice grad school.


End file.
